Leonidas Van Rook
Leonidas Van Rook is a rival cryptozoologist, mercenary and ally of V.V. Argost. Van Rook is solely interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. He has built a reputation for himself which allows him to command large fees from those that hire him. Van Rook is an exceptional marksman, being able to shoot small quick moving objects out of the air. He has a tatoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. He had a relationship with Drew Saturday in the past, they dated in college. It was also hinted that he had an apprentice before Doyle Blackwell, in the first episode Doc Saturday asked Doyle Blackwell if 'Van Rook told you what I did to his last apprentice.' In the episode Cryptid vs. Cryptid he ran a Cryptid fighting ring in an ancient temple. At the end of the episode he was found by police after trying to escape, he flew away but his jet pack failed and he fell onto a cop car crushing it, as a reult his helmet fell off letting viewers momentarily see his face. He appears in prison at the begining of Target: Fiskerton notably without his mask, he is seen trying to bribe the guard into getting him a softer pillow for his room, using an American Penny. He is quickly rejected, his penny bent and thrown on the ground. He is released by V.V. Argost, and "Convinced" to help V.V. Argost with his latest plan, hung by the leg out of the jet by Munya when he refuses to help the first time. He attacks the Saturdays with Piecemeal leading Zak Saturday into a train trap leading to Fiskerton's capture. He later escapes and is not seen afterwards. He apparently still has feelings for Drew Saturday as he said to her in Target: Fiskerton "This could have made a great honeymoon" and "I'm over you baby" In the episode Food of the Giants, Abbey Grey is revealed to be his new apprentice. In season 3 Van Rook admits that he trained Abbey too well because she has taken over the mercenary business from him. He has since been recruited by Doyle to find V.V. Argost. Voiced by: Corey Burton ''Notable Equipment *Jetpack *Wrist Blaster *Concussion Grenades *Sword *Wrist missiles *Explosive chargers *Multi-Bolo Trivia'' * His face is not shown until the episode Cryptid vs. Cryptid. * In "Target: Fiskerton" it is revealed that he and Drew once dated in college. * A recurring theme is that like Van Rook, his apprentices wear masks similar to his. * Back when Doyle was his apprentice Van Rook had a habit of "Charging" Doyle for any scratches or damage to his equipment, or overusing gear like in the first episode when fighting Doc Doyle used all 6 of his concusion gerades, when according to Van Rook 2 was enough, and said he would charge him for the extra. * Doyle has repeatedly mentioned Van Rook as being cheap , in "Food for the Giants" he said "I told you not to go with the discount setcom provider". * Van Rook is a playable fighter in Cartoon Network's game, TKO, along with Zak Saturday and Munya. It is ironic that Van Rook said that 2 concusion grenades was enough (see above) but his special move in TKO is that several concusion grenades strike his opponent. * He is neither good nor evil,just a mercenary who works for both sides * According to Van Rook a good mercenary should be able to over look their own fellings and just do the job. Such as when Doyle said to Abbey, a good mercenary wouldn't rip out a man's heart for money, Van Rook said that a good mercenary would. Category:Characters Category:Villains